


Undertale au Ask and dare

by The_fangirl_TM



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: Ask and dare, M/M, Sans AUs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fangirl_TM/pseuds/The_fangirl_TM
Summary: I’m making an ask and dare book because i want to make a fanfic but I’m not that good at coming up with original ideas •_• So im makeing an unoriginal idea just for fun please ask and dare anything (appropriate)
Relationships: Cross/Dream, Dust/Blueberry, Error/Ink, Geno/Reaper, Killer/Color, Sci/Fell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Every sans was just doing their own thing when suddenly...

There was a bright flash of light and 16 Sans were teleported into a mansion

Winnie (Me): *Floating with fangirl magic* Since i’m bored I’ve brought you here fore and ask and dare book! 

Fell: WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU, ANd WHERE THE F*CK ARE WE!!!

Winnie: ohh sorry forgot to introduce myself i’m Winnie. This a mansion i made for the ask and dare book. Theres no way to get out so don’t even try

Winnie: ohh ya and introduce you self to the readers or face the punishment 

Everyone: •_•

Blueberry: Hi! I’m Blueberry sans from underswap!!

Classic: classic nice to meet ya

Fresh: I’m Fresh, you rad brotato chip

Ink: I’m ink sans, procter of the aus

Error: (I cant fo and he voice gliching so please add you own) I’m Error the one that destroys the glichs

Fell: MY NAME FELL i’m not saying any more

Cross: cross

Dream sans: My name is dream sans i’m the guardian of positivity 

Nightmare: my name is nightmare 

Dust: Dust motherf*ckers

Killer: killer

Outer: hello im outer

Color: my name is color im from othertale

Geno: my name is- REAPER WHAT THE H*ll ARE YOU DOING! 

Reaper: Reaper what the h*ll are you doing, is a pretty weird name. 

Geno: my name is Geno, and reaper shut the f*ck up

Reaper: you’ve all figured out i’m reaper

Winnie: ok now that thats done let the ask and dares roll in

The ask and dare box is now open


	2. Information about characters

Ink:  
Soulless  
Has no emotions without his vials  
Angst that will be revealed later  
Has a crush on Error  
Draws and paints alot  
Has a fear of blank white spaces

Error:  
Annoyed 24/7  
Makes puppets of monsters  
Has a small crush on ink but hides it  
Glichy voice

Sci:  
Cat person  
Weeb  
Needs coffee to function  
Smart  
Doesn’t like being called short (even though he is)  
Has a huge crush on fell

Fell:  
A n g e r  
Dark sense of humor  
Has a crush on sci  
Likes cute things but denies it  
Annoyed easily 

Outer:  
Space lover  
Floats  
Loves puppies  
Innocent 

Blueberry:  
Do not give him sugar unless you have a death wish  
May be yandere... but it’s unconfirmed  
Cute  
Brings home every puppy they see

Dust:  
Good at hiding sugar from blueberry  
Regrets killing his au  
A-bit insane  
Puns

Classic:  
Jokes  
Drinks ketchup  
Lazy  
Asexual even though evey other sans is gay

Geno:  
Tsundere  
Sad  
Done with reapers s*it  
Dont touch his scarf 

Reaper:  
Pervert  
Flirty  
Normally has no idea what’s happening but pretends he does

Dream:  
Happy boy  
Very careing  
The mom of the star sanses

Cross:  
Secret memer  
Watches anime with sci sometimes  
Emo oreo  
X-Chara follows him around as a goast

Nightmare:  
Holds grudges for a long time  
Octopus  
Snatchs killers emotions  
Likes to read

Killer:  
Normally emotionless because of nightmare  
Chara forced him into genoside  
Shy sad bean when he has emotions  
Has a crush on color 

Color:  
Tries to get killers emotions back but nightmare stops him  
Has a crush on killer  
Hates nightmare 

He will be ooc as i cant find a something that describes his personality

Fresh  
90s nightmare  
Barley anyone understands what he says  
Censors swears

More info  
Dust and blueberry are dateing  
So are cross and dream  
Fell and sci are obvious to the fact they have crushs on eachother even though its pretty obvious


	3. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because nobody has asked or dare i’m make a chapter with some random stuff

Everyone went to sleep soon after they got here, Winnie had disappeared 

After Everyone but Sci and classic woke up... 

Blue: *making breakfast tacos* Everyone I made breakfast :D 

Ink: Wait classic and... wait I forget his name, why do i forget his name

Error: Because you have the memory of a rock squid 

Ink: I do not you walking windows computer

Error, Ink: *arguing*

Fell: Ughh, I’ll go get the nerd up 

Fell: *Walks up to scis room* HEY GET- 

Sci: YOU MOTHERF*CKER WHAT ARE YOU DOING WAKING ME UP NOW IM NOT GOING TO GET BACK TO SLEEP YOU F*CKFACE 

Sci: oh its you edgy mc-my chemical romance sorry for yelling 

Ink: * appears out of nowhere* do i smell S c i F e l l 

Sci: first of all WTF, second let me get my f*cking coffee 

Later that day 

*Loud crash* 

Outer: That sounds like it came from the kitchen. :3 

???: I heard some Sanses were having a party, Bruh 

???: Maybe I should introduce myself Bruhs, I’m Epic

Epic: *Gasp* Is that my best Bruh Cross *grabs the emo oreo* 

Epic is now available for asks and dares


End file.
